


Choose

by SheWhoWillRise



Series: Choose [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Asexual Tony Stark, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bros Before Rogers, Demisexual Bucky Barnes, F/F, F/M, Gay James Rhodes, M/M, Other, Pansexual Sharon Carter, Queerplatonic Relationships, Steve Rogers-centric, endgame is secret, not endgame staron, not endgame stony, soul marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoWillRise/pseuds/SheWhoWillRise
Summary: When you're born, you get a name on each wrist. You choose which soulmate is platonic and which is not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not a lot, but it's my birthday so I'm posting it!! (Also I'll try to update weekly)

> _**"** You don't really get to choose who you fall in love with. Love chooses you. **"**_

 

Steve felt the planes handle in his hands, it was piercing cold.

"Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die. Peggy, this is my choice." He was scared.

"Peggy?"

"I'm here." She breathed through the radio.

"I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance."

He heard Peggy sniffle a cry. "Alright. A week, next Saturday, at the Stork Club."

"You got it."

"Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late! Understood?"

"You know, I still don't know how to dance." Steve tried to lighted the atmosphere to calm his own nerves.

"I'll show you how. Just be there."

"You'll have the band band play somethin' slow. I'd hate to step on your feet."

"I'll make sure to it."

"I'm sorry," Steve said. "For not being the Rogers on your...." He hit the ice, feeling the cold water closing around him, hard.

"Steve?" The radio gargled in the rising water. "Steve?" And everything went black.

 

* * *

Steve went through the files Director Fury gave him to help his transition into Modern Life. At least the Modern Life of the 21st Century. He took out another file when he saw it. The name of one of his soulmates.

 _Anthony Edward Stark_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://bothwaystrustgoes.tumblr.com)!


End file.
